1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal having a projector to display images. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of controlling dual-processing of screen data in a mobile terminal having a projector, and an apparatus for performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of digital technologies, various mobile terminals capable of performing mobile communications and information processing, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDA), electronic organizers have a growing presence in the market. The mobile terminal generally displays screen data on a display unit that is provided in the mobile terminal. However, since the mobile terminal has a limited size, and consumers typically prefer small devices for portability reasons, the display unit of the mobile terminal is small too.
Accordingly, a user of the mobile terminal may view information displayed on the small-sized display unit of the mobile terminal but has difficulty showing other people the information. Recently, in order to solve these drawbacks, a function of displaying information of a mobile terminal on a large-sized external display device such that a crowd of people may watch the information, such as “TV-OUT” function is being developed, but, in this case, an extra large-sized display device must be provided. The extra display is contrary to consumer demands for increased portability and extended battery life. Typically a conventional mobile terminal displays screen data on a small display unit that is a fraction of its overall size. In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) organic light emitting diode (OLED) are mainly employed as a display unit of the mobile terminal.
However, in the method of displaying screen data on the display unit of the mobile terminal, a very small screen in which the screen data are displayed on the display unit discomforts viewers who watch the screen data. If there are a number of viewers it becomes increasingly difficult to view the small screen at less than optimum vantage points. Thus, there is a need to provide a sufficient-sized screen in order to satisfy users who are, for example, playing games or watching digital broadcasting.
To this end, there have been various attempts are being carried out to provide a projector function to a mobile terminal so as to enjoy a larger screen. For example, research has been conducted for a mobile terminal having a projector module to provide a large scale screen using a wall or floor as an external screen.
The mobile terminal having a projector module may output screen data, which are used to be output to a display unit of the mobile terminal, directly to an external screen through the projector module. However, when the screen data are output to the display unit of the mobile terminal and the external screen through the projector module, operative actions of a user for the control of the screen data are directly displayed on the external screen so that the user's view of field must be obscured.
For example, when manipulating a mobile terminal to control a reproduction function thereof for reproduction of multimedia data such as moving picture data, operative actions according to the manipulations are immediately displayed on the external screen. Particularly, when the mobile terminal is manipulated to control a specific function during performance of presentation, user activities are directly applied onto the presentation screen so that the presentation is interfered with by the user activities.